


They

by Synstropezia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synstropezia/pseuds/Synstropezia
Summary: Mereka adalah mereka yang memiliki kisahnya masing-masing.Didedikasikan untuk event dari grup Our Home. #OCWeek
Relationships: Ahza/Rinai
Kudos: 4
Collections: OC punya synstropezia





	1. Chapter 1

**Silent Words**

**By: Synstropezia**

* * *

**Day 1: Confess**

* * *

_Benarkah Rinai tahu bahwa kau mencintainya?_

Pertanyaan itu membangunkan Ahsan Zayyan dari tidurnya yang gelap dan tanpa lelap. Keringat membanjiri tubuh. Banjir yang seperti menenggelamkan Ahsan dalam rasa sakit yang deras, tetapi ia bertahan sekalipun tidak pernah reda. Di dalam muram dunianya bunga tidur Ahsan biasanya bisu, sehingga ia kaget mendengar suara yang asing mengajaknya bercakap. Tentu Ahsan harus menjawabnya, walaupun ia hanya terpojok bersama kata-kata yang semakin terkikis artinya ini. Kata-katanya sendiri akibat terlalu dibiarkan tinggal dalam hati.

"Bangun, Tuan. Kami sudah mau tutup." Seorang pelayan membangunkan Ahsan tanpa kasihan akan parasnya yang pucat. Matahari kira-kira terlihat menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ahsan mengangguk sambil berlalu.

Kafe tersebut hanya Ahsan kunjungi tanpa alasan. Kematian Rinai kembali terngiang di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Pertanyaan itu juga semakin mengusiknya, tatkala Ahsan mendapati sepasang kekasih di bawah senja yang terbakar jingga. Buket mawar diserahkan diiringi pernyataan cinta yang lembutnya begitu kukuh. Sang wanita tersenyum, sementara Ahsan masam seorang diri.

_Benarkah Rinai tahu bahwa kau mencintainya?_

Ahsan cukup yakin Rinai merasakannya, meskipun tak pernah dikatakannya secara jelas. Pasangan yang baru mengicaukan cintanya itu pergi dengan bergandengan tangan. Memang terkadang Ahsan membayangkannya. Bagaimana jika kata-katanya ini, "Aku mencintaimu" yang sebenar-benarnya terlalu arogan jika menyebutnya kata-kata, sebab arti yang menopang kalimat itu terlalu sedikit, memiliki bentuknya yang nyata? Benar-benar hadir, sebelum Ahsan mengikhlaskan Rinai pada maut?

Apakah Rinai akan tersenyum seperti gadis yang berbunga-bunga itu? Namun, di saat-saat terakhirnya pun Rinai tersenyum. Bahkan selalu tersenyum sekalipun kanker pada tubuh mungilnya kian biak. Mahasiswa semester satu tersebut kini memikirkan suaranya. Suaranya yang belum satu kali pun ia keluarkan, karena Ahsan memang cenderung menggunakan mata atau mengandalkan diamnnya, sehingga di hadapan orang-orang Ahsan selalu rumit.

"Kamu pasti melupakan suaraku, ya, Nai?"

Pasti di surga sana yang Rinai ingat hanyalah sosok Ahsan yang penuh dengan kebisuan, dan bentuknya banyak yang menjadikan Ahsan menarik di mata Rinai seorang. Setidaknya jika Ahsan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu" melalui suaranya, meski Rinai hanya akan membawa satu ingatan itu sebagai bukti bahwa Ahsan bukanlah ketiadaan, Rinai pasti lebih mengingat Ahsan secara utuh. Ia dan diamnya baru memikirkan ini. Pada akhirnya Ahsan tetaplah samar untuk manusia yang fananya terlalu jelas, bahkan bagi Rinai yang mungkin dibuatnya tak beristirahat-sibuk mencari separuh diri Ahsan yang Rinai kira ditinggalkannya.

"Maaf, Nai, maaf _..._ "

Ahsan meminta maaf, tetapi yang terdengar justru Rinai-lah yang meminta maaf. Mungkin mereka akan terus melakukannya, sebab tak bisa saling mendengar lagi. Suara Ahsan setidaknya masih nyata, tetapi suara Rinai terlalu seperti buih-buih khayalan.

Sekarang ini ia menyesal. Mungkin jika dikatakannya pula, Ahsan akan lebih mengerti eksistensi dari "Aku mencintaimu" ini. Sekalipun Ahsan tahu ia menyampaikannya kepada Rinai, kata-kata tersebut justru mengenali Rinai sebagai asing. Mereka hanya mengetahui dibentuk dan diisi dengan arti tengah mencintai seseorang saja. Sangat bodoh, seperti Ahsan yang sekarang ini menangis tanpa air mata, tetapi entah bagaimana ia benar-benar menangis.


	2. Chamomile

**Day 2: Tea**

* * *

Pukul tiga sore pada hari Jumat biasanya mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menghadirkan ketenangan yang perlahan-lahan menyelimuti kota ini. Namun, di sebuah rumah berlantai tiga yang begitu khas dengan rumah anjing tanpa anjing, tampaknya membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra agar waktu yang mengalir di sana dapat bersantai.

Belajar bersama di rumah Rinai telah berlangsung satu jam. Rumus-rumus matematika yang Ahsan Zayyan jejalkan kepadanya pun tampaknya pasti terlambat masuk, sehingga selalu diusir duluan oleh kepulan asap dalam kepala Rinai. L-Theanine untuk merilekskan tubuh rasa-rasanya hanyalah intelektualisme yang kosong. Cangkir teh bening dengan motif sakura favoritnya itu Rinai teguk isinya sedikit demi sedikit. Tetap meletakkan minumannya setenang dan selembut mungkin, sekalipun ia dongkol setengah mati sudah dikerjai habis-habisan oleh matematika.

"Istirahat dulu, Nai. Dipaksa juga enggak baik."

"Ahza. Katakan pendapat jujurmu mengenai presentase keberhasilanku melewati remedial besok." Teh yang Ahsan teguk mendadak terasa membakar lidah, padahal sudah dingin gara-gara terlalu lama dibiarkannya menggenang dalam kesepian. Guru matematika untuk seluruh kelas tiga SMA jurusan IPS adalah Pak Broto. Beliau terkenal garang dan diceritakan, soal-soal ujiannya dibuat menggunakan bara dari neraka terdalam, jadilah baru dibaca pun mata terbakar dan tubuh mengalami siksaan berlipat ganda.

Meski sesungguhnya Ahsan tahu, itu hanya kisah hiperbola favorit anak-anak kelas IPS-3 yang dimulai oleh Rinai.

"Prospek keberhasilannya seperti aku mengerjakan ulangan sejarah."

"Guru kejam itu ... kenapa remedialnya enggak dibatalkan saja, sih? Jelas-jelas sudah ada pengumuman besok rapat guru. Pulang cepat jadinya," keluh Rinai yang menyandarkan kepalanya malas di atas meja, usai menyingkirkan buku tulisnya yang dipenuhi oleh ketidakpahaman Rinai. Mereka sudah merencanakan menonton film di bioskop. Rinai ingin memuji betapa menggemaskannya Private-sebuah nama pinguin yang seharusnya tak asing lagi.

"Sebelum rapat guru istirahat satu jam, 'kan? Makanya Pak Broto memanfaatkannya."

"Harusnya kita semua yang remedial demo. Namun kemarin, baru melihat Pak Broto keluar ruang guru saja langsung ketakutan. Malah lempar-lempar tanggung jawab, dan ujung-ujungnya kena usir gara-gara menghalangi jalan."

Mendapati isi cangkir mereka kandas, Rinai pun menawarkan apakah Ahsan ingin menambah teh atau tidak. Ketika gelengan yang seadanya diberikan, barulah Rinai beranjak menuju dapur untuk mencari kantong teh yang tersisa. Sebenar-benarnya pula mereka tidak benar-benar berdua. Saking bosannya Ahsan ia sampai memperhatikan cara Mbah Nana tidur. Pembantu tomboi itu nyenyak sekali di atas sofa, sementara mereka duduk di lantai menghadap meja bundar yang dihias taplak putih yang ujungnya berenda.

" _Awasi si Zayyan. Kalau dia macam-macam sama Rinai, langsung dikebiri saja_."

Ancaman dari Dokter Frans tatkala mengetahui putri semata wayangnya ingin membawa Ahsan ke rumah, sempat Rinai ceritakan sambil tertawa renyah saat menyuguhkan teh. Harusnya Mbah Nana sudah pulang daritadi. Harusnya pula Rinai telah selesai menyeduh teh kedua, dan baru saja dibicarakan ia menampakkan diri, tetapi tangannya hampa tanpa rasa _chamomile_ begitu pun ekspresinya.

"Teh-nya habis," ucap Rinai dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Baru pukul tiga lewat lima belas menit. Ahsan mengajukan diri untuk membeli stok-nya di supermarket yang berjarak dua kilometer dari sini, tetapi Rinai mengotot bahwa Ahsan tak perlu melakukannya, ataupun berinisiatif ingin pergi sendiri.

"Kalau kopi bagaimana?"

"Kopi itu pahit. Lagi pula aku kurang suka." Favorit Dokter Frans adalah kopi robusta yang memiliki rasa yang kuat. Mau ditambah gula, _creamer_ , atau apa pun itu Rinai menolak. Kekasihnya ini memang memihak segala yang gurih, sedangkan Ahsan akan menerima asalkan manis.

"Mumpung kita sudah membicarakan teh sama kopi, Ahza lebih suka yang mana?"

"Kopi susu. Kalau Rinai sudah pasti teh, ya."

"Baiklah. Daripada _mood_ -ku tidak karuan, lebih baik kita bermain tebak-tebakan. Apa perbedaan kopi dengan teh? Kuberi waktu dua menit untuk menjawab."

Dua menit bukanlah waktu yang panjang. Mudahnya Ahsan sekadar menjawab kandungan kafein pada kopi lebih tinggi dibandingkan teh, tetapi untuk jenis-jenis tertentu seperti _chamomile_ yang merupakan anak emas Rinai, tidak memiliki kafein sama sekali. Rinai mengangguk bahwa jawaban Ahsan diterima. Namun, dari air mukanya Ahsan paling tahu, Rinai belum puas akan penjelasan standar tersebut. Pertama-tama ia mesem-mesem seorang diri. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah Ahsan yang manis sekaligus membuat ketagihan, sehingga Rinai tak membutuhkan cokelat agar euforianya meletup-letup.

"Kopi membuat seseorang terjaga, dan teh juga sama." Dahi Ahsan mengernyit heran. Ia yakin sekali tidak salah dengar bahwa Rinai mempertanyakan, apa perbedaan antara kopi dan teh?

"Jawabanmu sudah benar lagian. Jadinya kita ganti ke persamaan kopi sama teh."

"Jangan tiba-tiba juga harusnya. Lagi pula teh yang mengandung kafein bukan berarti membuat seseorang terjaga. Bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan persamaannya adalah itu?" Telunjuk Rinai bergerak ke kiri dan kanan. Penuh keisengan ia menyentil hidung Ahsan, sementara senyuman Rinai kian memekarkan matahari.

"Jangan salah juga, Ahza. Teh membuatku terjaga, kok, asalkan aku meminumnya bersamamu. Sekarang pergilah ke supermarket dan belikan teh _chamomile_ , oke? Oh, iya, sekalian sama es krim stroberi _daifuku_."

Tujuan Rinai menggenggam tangan Ahsan adalah untuk dihangatkan olehnya, sekaligus memberikan sejumlah uang yang harus Ahsan belanjakan. Ahsan berangkat dalam bisu mengabaikan tindakan sang gadis. Rinai mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu yang tanpa sekali pun meminta maaf, selain berterima kasih kepada Ahsan yang kala itu membalas Rinai dengan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nai. Jaga Mbah Nana baik-baik. Sepertinya dia bermimpi indah."

Pintu pun ditutup rapat. Usai memberikan sebuah lambaian di mana Rinai berharap Ahsan segera kembali, matanya terpaku pada Mbah Nana yang kian lelap saja. Selimut yang agak miring Rinai perbaiki. Samar-samar ia berbisik Mbah Nana tidak perlu mengeluarkan jurus karatenya, karena Ahsan sangat bertanggung jawab baik kepada Rinai maupun Mbah Nana, makanya ia yang keluar daripada tinggal bersama Mbah Nana.

"Habis ini kita minum teh bareng-bareng, ya, Mbah. Si Mas jangan ditahan terus." Maksud Rinai adalah suami Mbah Nana yang meninggal dua tahun lalu. Rambut bob-nya yang ungu nyentrik Rinai elus, seperti yang tadi Ahsan lakukan kepadanya.

Setelahnya yang Rinai perbuat hanyalah berdiri menghadap jendela, sembari menontoni langit yang semakin redup dan menjadi jingga menawan. Setia menunggu Ahsan membawakan es krim serta teh _chamomile_.


	3. Anak Aneh Itu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anak itu tiba-tiba datang dan ingin membobol pintu rumah Maria.

**Day 3: Door**

* * *

Kira-kira umurnya masih tujuh tahun, ketika kompleks perumahan yang monoton ini kedatangan warna baru.

Maria yang malang tengah menangis dalam posisi berjongkok, membuat _dress_ hijau daun favoritnya kotor akibat debu-debu yang iseng-iseng menempel. Orang-orang yang lewat, baik muda maupun paruh baya, tidaklah mengindahkan penderitaannya, karena mungkin Maria hanya terisak dalam bisu. Mereka sesederhana berpikir anak tersebut menunggu orang tuanya pulang. Palingan sebentar lagi ia berhenti memanggil-manggil, "mama" sehingga dibiarkan saja, atau sebenar-benarnya takut ikut campur daripada terlibat perkara sinting.

"Mama ... aku minta maaf ..."

Maafnya pun mungkin tidak sesederhana itu, terlebih ketika hanya ia yang melihat bayangan-bayangan muram ini. Setengah jam lalu Maria membuat mama marah, gara-gara mengganggunya menonton televisi. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui letak gunting. Besok ada kelas prakarya, dan Maria berencana menghadiahkan bunga kertas bagi mama, supaya badai di sekitarnya mereda lalu bahagia.

Anak itu tidak pernah menunggu siapa pun pada akhirnya, termasuk pula ayahnya yang setiap hari dimaki-maki sebagai pengecut oleh mama. 

Tiada seorang pun yang peduli bahwa pintu rumahnya sesungguhnya dikunci, dan perut Maria sudah berisik minta diisi, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu _anak itu_. Kulitnya putih pucat dengan pakaian Sherlock Holmes, sehingga amat nyentrik membikin penasaran, kenapa ia memakai pakaian yang demikian?

"Pintu rumahmu dikunci, ya. Kubantu", ucapnya yang bahkan tidak memastikan pernyataannya, tetapi mereka sama-sama tahu dia benar. Namun Maria mencegatnya. Anak itu mengerikan sekali, ketika mengeluarkan penjepit kertas dan dimasukkan ke lubang pintu begitu saja.

"Jangan. Nanti kamu disangka maling."

"Hari ini aku sedang menyukai detektif. Bukan maling."

Dengan melanjutkan perdebatan mereka cowok aneh itu akhirnya berhenti. Mengembalikan penjepit kertas miliknya ke balik jas, dan punggungnya membelakangi Maria ingin pulang. Sebelumnya ia memberikan roti melon. Maria ragu-ragu menerimanya, tetapi tetap berterima kasih.

"Jika ingin berterima kasih, suatu hari nanti carilah aku untuk membukakan pintu yang terkunci."

Begitulah katanya, lalu setelahnya Maria diare akibat roti yang ia makan kadaluarsa. Semakin dimarahi oleh ibu yang katanya Maria merepotkan.

Kata tetangga juga anak berkostum detektif itu sering kali mengunjungi rumah Maria. Ketika Maria yang sembuh menanyakan apa tujuannya, ia sekadar bertanya apa yang terjadi setelah Maria melahap rotinya. Harus dijelaskan serinci mungkin. Barulah pergi entah ke mana. Tak pernah kembali lagi.

Saat menginjak bangku kelas satu SMA, Maria baru tahu namanya adalah Sena. Rasa-rasanya aneh melihat Sena yang populer itu pernah berkeinginan membobol pintu rumah orang, dan memberikan roti basi kepada Maria. Lucunya lagi Sena mengakuinya tatkala Maria memastikan. Entah bagaimana mereka dekat, lalu buih-buih mimpi berakhir membangunkan Maria.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, Maria. Karena sibuk aku baru bisa mengobati kakimu sekarang."

Kotak P3K Sena taruh di bawah lantai kamar, sementara tangannya dengan cekatan mengobati kaki Maria yang terluka. Teriakan di kerongkongan Maria menjadi senyuman kaku yang berusaha lembut. Kening, batang hidung, dan bibirnya Sena kecup, barulah pemuda oriental tersebut pamit mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang lain.

"Tidur yang nyenyak. Begadang adalah musuh besar para wanita."

Pintu kamar Maria yang terkunci sebenarnya Sena-lah yang melakukannya, walaupun seolah-olah ia datang demi menolong. Luka di kaki Maria pun disebabkan oleh palu yang tak tanggung-tanggung Sena layangkan, dan katanya ia ingin melihat sindrom stockholm secara langsung.

" _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur, 'kan_?" batin Maria frustrasi. Sekarang Sena selalu membuka pintu yang terkunci. Apakah ia belum puas sampai-sampai menculik Maria, hanya demi rasa penasarannya yang tolol?


End file.
